1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a beamforming method, a beamforming apparatus, and a medical imaging system performing the beamforming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging system may use a fixed beamforming technique or an adaptive beamforming technique. The fixed beamforming technique uses a Hamming window or a Hanning window, regardless of an input signal, and corresponds to data-independent beamforming. The adaptive beamforming technique uses a beamforming coefficient according to an input signal, and corresponds to data-dependent beamforming.